Typical security systems or alarm systems are expensive to buy, install and maintain. Approved alarm systems, whose installation meets the requirements of the security industry and required by insurance companies, generally require skilled personnel to install and maintain them. Thus, alarm systems often require a high level of expertise to install and commission. Additionally, the installation process of setting up communications between all the system devices, detectors, and configuring each of the devices to function correctly requires a depth of knowledge about alarm systems which may be beyond the skill of the average homeowner. Moreover, installation and user manuals are often extensive and complex and even simple changes to a systems configuration can require an installation engineer's or technician's expertise. For these and other reasons, many homeowners find the costs incurred for installing and maintaining a security system, and alarm monitoring and reporting services prohibitively high. As a result, many homes do not have any alarm system, and further, those with alarm system may be inadequately maintained due to high maintenance costs.
Typical currently known security systems generally include an on site control device such as a control panel. The control panel may include a microprocessor with software or firmware designed for monitoring one or more sensors designated to specified areas. The sensors may be divided into security zones which are all monitored by the central control panel. The control panel is a significant cost of the security system. The security system, including the control panel, requires installation, inspections, maintenance, repairs, and upgrades. The control panel hardware can be expensive and the installation requires the time of a skilled technician. Further, when updating the software or firmware, a technician has to visit the site where the security system and control panel are located, which is costly and time consuming. Additionally, it is possible that upgrading the security system requires additional hardware or changing hardware to enable new features or functions, which can be costly and require the time of a skilled technician. Further, a supplier and/or warehouse may have to stock large quantities of various panel types to meet demand, thus incurring cost.
Another problem with current security systems is the cost to a manufacturer to make and store components of a typical security or alarm system, such as a control panel, and key pads for entry/exit points, as well as, sensors and actuators for activating electronic locks, door locks, bells, strobes, and valves, etc. Further, the continued cost for alarm monitoring and reporting services may be prohibitively high for many homeowners.
It would therefore be desirable to reduce the need for technical personnel, e.g., to install, monitor, inspect, repair, and upgrade on site control devices or control panels of security systems. It would also be desirable to have a security system or method which did not require the installation of a control panel. It would further be desirable for the control device or control panel of the security system to be located remotely and require low installation costs. Additionally, a need exists for a central control device which can monitor a multitude of security systems. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a security system which is easier for a user to configure.